


That’s What Friends Are For, Right?

by blushwings



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Kim Mingyu, Alpha Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Alpha Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Xu Ming Hao | The8, Bottom Wen Jun Hui | Jun, But don’t worry the first one is basically an orgy, Come Inflation, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Dry Orgasm, Face-Sitting, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Fluff and Smut, Gangbang, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Omega Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Omega Lee Chan | Dino, Omega Lee Seokmin | DK, Omega Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shy Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spooning, The rest are listed in the notes, The scenario in the summary doesn’t happen till the second chapter, This story needs holy water, Threesome - M/M/M, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushwings/pseuds/blushwings
Summary: “Mingyu, the favor I’m about to ask you for is really,reallyweird, so please feel free to say no if you’re not comfortable with it.”The rapper shifted his weight nervously but kept up a helpful smile. “Okay. What is it?”Minghao sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose.“I need you to fuck Junhui for me.”





	1. The More The Merrier

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back!!!
> 
> I’m so sorry I haven’t written in a while; I’ve had a ton of crap going on career-wise and have had to focus on things other than writing, but I’m finally starting to dig myself out and feel more normal again, so I’ve tried to get back into my stories.
> 
> This one didn’t come from one request in particular — I’ve had several people bring up the possibility of a JunHao heat-sex story, and then I got one for JunGyu and realized that I couldn’t choose between them, so here’s about 800 different ships being nasty together. Enjoy! >:D
> 
> **Statuses:**  
>     
> Seungcheol: Alpha  
> Jeonghan: Beta  
> Jisoo: Omega  
> Junhui: Omega  
> Minghao: Beta  
> Seokmin: Omega  
> Soonyoung: Alpha  
> Jihoon: Alpha  
> Mingyu: Alpha  
> Wonwoo: Beta  
> Hansol: Alpha  
> Seungkwan: Beta  
> Chan: Omega

The omegas saw it coming first.

For a moment, Minghao was afraid he was about to be reprimanded for something when Jisoo pulled him aside one evening after practice. The other members were chatting happily amongst themselves while Mingyu made dinner, but Junhui had slipped off to his room, claiming a headache. 

“Jun’s about to go into heat,” the singer told him quietly, concern written all over his kind face.

Minghao stared at the omega blankly for a few seconds before he muttered a curse and began to pace the hallway, arms crossed at his chest. “Are you sure?” he asked on his third pass.

Jisoo nodded solemnly. “Chan and Seokmin smelled it on him, too. Junhui’s trying to be subtle about it, but it’s going to be a nasty one this time.”

As a beta, Minghao was never quite as attuned to Junhui’s omega-specific scent signals as the members who shared his mate’s status. He appreciated the warning, but he sometimes wished he could detect it himself. Not that he couldn’t handle Jun’s heat on a normal basis, but this one was going to be tricky.

Any other time Jun’s suppressants let a heat cycle through, Minghao would just close the two of them off in their bedroom and fuck the omega senseless for the better part of the day. Minghao sometimes lamented for Junhui’s sake the fact he couldn’t just knot him and have the whole ordeal over with quickly, but at least their routine would end the heat in a few hours or so instead of letting it run its course for days.

This time, however, Minghao was still recovering from a back injury, and he was on strict orders from both Seungcheol and their manager to avoid anything physically strenuous so his body could finish healing. He doubted pounding Junhui into their bed for hours nearly uninterrupted wouldn’t fall into that category.

“Do you want us to help him?” Jisoo offered tentatively, referring to himself and the other two omegas. “I mean, I know you really can’t-”

“I know, I know,” Minghao sighed, letting his head fall back against the wall with a soft thud. “Let’s wait and see what happens. I’ll keep you posted if it’s bad once it starts.”

The older boy nodded and let Minghao grab some food for Junhui before he excused himself to their shared room. 

“Junnie, are you awake?” he asked softly, nudging the door open with his shoulder. There was a Jun-sized lump under the sheets with a mop of ashy hair peeking out at the top. It shifted and hummed wordlessly in response.

“Jisoo-hyung says you have a heat coming on.” Minghao set a container of cup noodles on the nightstand — Junhui never had much of an appetite in this state — and sat crosslegged next to the pile of blankets housing his mate. 

“This is stupid,” Jun mumbled weakly, wriggling up the bed far enough that his eyes were visible. “I’ll have to miss practice.”

“It’s okay, love, everyone understands that we have to work around it.” 

“But, Haohao, your back...” the omega murmured sympathetically. “I don’t want you to hurt yourself for me.”

Minghao smiled fondly and gave Jun’s cheek a soft pinch, earning him a giggle and a kick to the thigh in response. “I appreciate the concern, but Seokmin and the others are offering to help you if I can’t. Would that be all right?”

Junhui chewed thoughtfully on his lip. “I’ve never done that with them before. I know Channie likes it that way since he isn’t mated, and it’s convenient for Seokmin and Jisoo since their mates are so busy. I’m sure it’d be okay, but I don’t know if I want to try yet.”

“That’s fine. I just don’t want you to be hurting if you don’t need to,” Minghao said. His brow furrowed as Jun whimpered softly and curled into a tight, quivering ball with his hands pressed to his lower abdomen. “Cramps?” 

“Yeah,” Junhui huffed, struggling to find a position that eased the pain a little. “T-they’re really bad this time. Probably means the heat itself won’t be much better.” 

Minghao grabbed some Tylenol from the bathroom cabinet and returned to find Jun sprawled out on his back, staring forlornly at the ceiling and blinking away pained tears. 

“I’m sorry you don’t feel good, sweetheart,” Minghao cooed, helping his mate sit up enough to take the painkillers. “Would a massage help at all?”

Junhui’s eyes lit up hopefully. “Yes, please.”

Minghao spent the next twenty minutes kneading the tension from Jun’s sore belly until the omega fell into a fitful sleep, biting down a bit of dread at what the next morning might bring.  
_ 

Minghao was pulled from sleep by a soft whine, and he had just started to sit up and let his eyes adjust to the predawn darkness when a heady wave of pheromones sent his head into a tailspin. Junhui normally smelled of lavender, mild and sweet like many omega scents as opposed to the clean, fruity undertone of a beta or the sharp spice of an alpha, and Minghao could recognize the thick, honeyed fragrance of his mate’s arousal anywhere, but it was downright overpowering during heats. 

“H-Hao,” Jun panted quietly, pulling the beta from his stupor. He tried to form a sentence, but he could only manage a weak groan, throwing an arm over his eyes and writhing uncomfortably.

“Oh, Junnie,” Minghao sighed in sympathy. Jisoo hadn’t been kidding — this was the fastest the younger boy had ever seen his mate reduced to this state, and it had only just started. Poor Junhui was already glassy-eyed and covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and he was producing so much slick that his pajama pants were completely soaked. 

“What do you need me to do, baby?” he whispered, combing through the omega’s damp hair with his fingers.

“Clothes off,” Jun whimpered, turning his face into the beta’s knee. “Please, they hurt.”

Minghao carefully stripped Junhui of his sleep clothes, which was a bit of a challenge with the older boy so limp and difficult to maneuver. Jun must have been terribly sensitive, because he squeezed his eyes shut and gasped sharply as each bit of clothing moved over him, and even the soft bedsheets against his bare skin seemed to cause him discomfort. He was painfully hard already, but Minghao knew that taking his time with the older dancer would keep him sated for a bit longer.

“ _Minghao,_ ” Junhui nearly sobbed, squirming desperately as the beta started to kiss and bite at the nape of his neck, making him throw his head back in a submissive gesture. Minghao worked his way slowly downward, licking at the moisture pooling in the dip of Jun’s collarbones and stopping to leave a few hickies, kissing over each mark as it darkened. He paused at Junhui’s nipples, already perked up and waiting for attention, and wrapped his lips around one, gently twisting the other between his fingers.

The reaction was exactly as he’d expected. Junhui gave a sweet cry, arching almost completely off the mattress, and grabbed onto Minghao’s shoulders like a lifeline, fingernails leaving imprints in the skin.

“Hao, please, please, _oh-_ ” Junhui babbled, and Minghao was a little shocked to hear the omega’s voice already breaking and feel his body shivering on the edge of an orgasm. The beta smirked and tugged lightly on the nipple in his mouth with his teeth, giving the opposite one a pinch. 

Jun lurched sharply toward Minghao again, a shudder wracking him from head to toes, but all he got was a spurt of precome and a gush of fresh slick between his thighs, ripping a miserable whine from his throat. “It’s not enough, Haohao. I-I need-”

He cut himself off with a yelp as Minghao easily pushed two fingers into him to rub mercilessly at his prostate, trying to coax his body into allowing him a bit of reprieve. He came dry twice more, and by then he was crying from both frustration and overstimulation while the younger fought a cramping wrist. 

Minghao studied Jun’s quaking body and realized to his relief that the omega was finally getting somewhere. “Come on, love, you’re almost there,” he soothed, adding a third finger with no resistance and leaning down to suck the tip of Junhui’s flushed cock into his mouth. 

At last, Jun collapsed into a mess of sweaty, quivering limbs, whimpering softly and squirming as Minghao swallowed what little come he had produced and pulled a thin sheet over his body, smoothing his hair away from his face.

“Feel any better?” the beta asked kindly.

Junhui sighed and curled up on his side, suddenly a bit cold in the brief absence of need. “A little, but it’ll be back soon, I can tell.” He glanced up, lovely eyes full of worry. “Hao, I don’t think I can get through this with just your fingers. It’s nice, but it’s just not the same as...as you being inside me,” he finished in almost a whisper, blushing all the way to his ears.

Minghao beamed at his mate’s shyness and cupped his face, thumbing over the sharp curve of his cheekbones. “It’s okay, sweetheart, I understand.” His phone buzzed on the nightstand, and he leaned over to see a text from Seokmin.

 **Sunshine:** Do you need us to come over? Coups-hyung says we can leave practice early if Junnie needs us.

“Is that Jisoo?” Junhui murmured, cracking one eye open sleepily. 

“Seokmin,” Minghao corrected. He set his phone down and stretched out on his side, letting Jun nestle against him. “He and the other omegas are free to come back and help you, if you want them to.”

Junhui huffed softly through his nose and thought for a long moment, a slight furrow appearing between his eyebrows. “Okay. I don’t really see any better option.” He buried his face in Minghao’s neck, face reddening fiercely again. “This is going to be so embarrassing, Hao.”

“Shh, baby, it’ll be fine,” Minghao cooed, cradling the back of Junhui’s head and scratching lightly at his scalp. “They know how tough heats are. I’m sure they’ll take good care of you.”

Jun hummed quietly, eyelids drifting shut. “I hope so.”  
_

“How’s he feeling?” Jisoo asked, kicking off his sneakers with the two other boys following suit. All three looked terribly worried.

Minghao sighed, running a hand through his hair and letting it flop back against his forehead. “He’s taking a nap right now. I got him to come once, but it didn’t seem like it would last him very long.” He lead the group of concerned omegas to his bedroom, quietly nudging open the door. “He’s really nervous about the whole thing, so please be careful with him.”

“Of course,” Seokmin murmured, smiling kindly even as his pupils dilated under the influence of Jun’s powerful scent. “You can stay with him, you know. That might make him more comfortable.”

Minghao perked up slightly, a shy grin pulling at his lips. “I didn’t think of that. I’m just not really sure how this works.”

“None of us usually have actual sex with each other,” Chan piped up. “We tried that a couple times, but it’s just tiring and doesn’t do a whole lot of good since we can’t knot one another. Jisoo-hyung’s got a lot of stuff to help, though.” 

Minghao had to admit, he was a little surprised by the maknae’s forwardness, but before he could ask for clarification, Jisoo reappeared, having slipped into his and Jihoon’s room. He was armed with what looked like a large makeup case, popping open the clasps and tipping the open box forward to show Minghao its contents. 

The beta couldn’t quite keep himself from gaping at the extensive variety of sex toys before him, which were neatly organized by type and size. “Are...are all of these yours, hyung?” he gasped.

Jisoo chuckled and gave an impassive shrug. “Jihoon’s at the studio a lot, so it makes things way easier.”

“Haohao-?” came a weak murmur from the bed. Junhui’s head emerged from the messy nest of pillows and blankets he had created, the beads of sweat on his brow visible even from across the room. 

“I’m here,” Minghao answered, coming to sit next to Jun with the omegas filtering in behind him. 

Junhui’s heat-addled mind finally registered the other members’ presence, a violent blush staining his cheeks as he pulled the sheets a bit tighter around himself. The others didn’t seem fazed by his shyness, all offering looks of sympathy, and Seokmin and Chan hung back for a moment while Jisoo perched on the edge of the bed.

“Hi, Junnie,” he greeted casually, calming pheromones rolling off of him along with his usual floral scent. “How’re you holding up?”

Junhui closed his eyes and swallowed heavily, a drop of sweat rolling down his temple. “Hurts.” 

“Ah, poor baby.” Jisoo ran a gentle hand over Junhui’s hair, and the dancer leaned into the touch with a tiny sigh. “We’re here to help you feel better. Is it okay if we touch you?”

While Minghao was relatively unaffected by the miasma of soothing omega pheromones filling the room, Junhui was becoming relaxed and languid, pupils blown so wide his irises were only a sliver of brown around them.

“Yes, yes,” he panted, writhing a little under the sheets covering him. “Hurry, Shua, _please_.”

Jisoo hummed, a soft smile gracing his features as he tugged the blankets off of Junhui’s overheated body. Jun was still naked and glistening with sweat, pressing his thighs together in a fruitless effort to hide the damp patch of slick underneath him. Minghao slipped behind him and gently pulled him up to a sitting position lying back against his chest, and Chan suddenly appeared beside them, wiping at Junhui’s feverish skin with a cold washcloth.

“Minghao...” Jun panted, squirming uncomfortably in his arms. The beta leaned down to suck on Junhui’s bond mark, and he gasped, legs falling open easily. He felt someone move between his thighs and opened his eyes to find Seokmin settling there, but to his surprise the cheerful singer wasn’t ogling his exposed body, smiling kindly up at him instead.

Jisoo knelt on the side opposite Chan and ran a gentle hand down Junhui’s quivering torso and abdomen, letting his fingertips catch on the smooth lines of muscle. 

“D-don’t tease,” Junhui pleaded, curling his fingers into the sheets. Minghao worked one fist open to squeeze his palm, keeping his lips latched onto his mate’s neck.

Jisoo gave him another calm smile and nodded, moving slightly to hover over Jun’s spasming hips. “Sounds like a plan.” With no further warning, he dipped his head and sank his mouth most of the way down Junhui’s cock without so much as a blink.

Jun cried out and tried to shove his hips upward, but Jisoo knew it was coming and already had a palm resting firmly against his pelvis to hold him in place. He worked his way back up the twitching length far too slowly as far Junhui was concerned, working his tongue against the delicate underside of the head. 

Seokmin watched quietly for a while, waiting until Jun was twisting and writhing desperately under Jisoo before he settled on his stomach between the dancer’s legs, careful to avoid any flailing limbs. Junhui didn’t seem to notice the hands cradling his thighs, pulling them apart a bit more, but he was much more alert when the pad of a thumb pressed against his opening, making it pulse involuntarily. 

“Seokmin...?” Junhui called unsteadily, struggling to see past Jisoo’s bobbing head, voice dissolving into a whimper as Seokmin placed a kiss right on his fluttering rim. The gentle whine quickly escalated into a keen when the singer began to suck on him eagerly, smooth tongue massaging his inner walls.

Seokmin was always a little astounded at the sheer amount of lubrication a rough heat could cause an omega to produce, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. Junhui tasted like raw honey, sweet and heady, and he was wet enough that Seokmin had slick running down his chin and onto the sheets despite his near-constant suckling.

Jisoo suddenly pulled off of Jun with a soft pop, such to the Chinese boy’s dismay. 

“Shua!” Junhui cried, grabbing weakly at his arms. “I-I was so close, please come back-” he whimpered, tears welling up as Seokmin eased away, too, littering his inner thighs with kisses.

“Shh, baby, don’t worry,” Jisoo murmured. “We’re going to take good care of you, we’re just getting started. Here, why don’t you pick out a toy?”

Minghao helped a shaky Junhui push himself upright while Jisoo plucked a few options of different types from his box, laying them in a row on the rumpled sheets. Jun studied them with unfocused eyes, blinking heavily to clear his vision — there were several dildos and plugs of varying length and thickness, a string of beads that were far too small to interest him right now, and a pretty glass massager that looked expensive, but his attention ultimately fell on a sleek, curved vibrator. He touched it curiously, and Jisoo pressed a button on the base, letting Junhui feel the speed and rhythm against his fingertips.

The singer’s lips curved upward. “This one?” He tossed it to Seokmin, who was still kneeling between Jun’s legs, and Minghao helped him lay back a little again. “Good choice. We’ll start you out slow, all right?”

Junhui’s “okay” was muffled by Jisoo’s lips covering his, and he melted into the contact with a tiny shiver. Minghao nibbled at his shoulder, just over the birthmark there, and Jisoo slipped away abruptly only to be replaced by Chan before Junhui could complain, the eldest boy sucking his way back down Jun’s long body to stop at his chest. 

Junhui whined sweetly into Chan’s mouth when Jisoo rolled a nipple gently between his fingers, breath washing teasingly over the other. Minghao chuckled, tongue swiping over the curve of his mate’s smooth neck.

“He’s a bit sensitive there,” the beta cooed, sinking his teeth lightly into Junhui’s throat. “Isn’t that right, Junnie?” The older boy could only whimper in agreement, still kissing Chan almost frantically.

Seokmin nudged his thighs apart again, pressing a finger against Junhui’s tiny opening to make sure he was still loose, although he was wet enough already that the touch was more of a warning than a necessity. Jun twitched, splaying his legs impossibly wider — Seokmin marveled at the dancer’s flexibility. 

Junhui opened easily for the toy when it was nudged against him, a pretty whine escaping as it slid inside right up to the flared base. He sighed and wiggled his hips slightly; the smooth silicone was only a bit more satisfying in terms of girth than Minghao’s fingers, but the tip was curved right against his prostate, making him gasp and squirm in anticipation. Chan’s lips latched onto his neck when his head lolled to the side, and he didn’t notice Seokmin reaching between his legs to flip the massager on.

The heat-addled omega yelped at the sudden, gentle vibrations. His flushed cock jumped against his stomach, and he rocked down against the toy desperately. “More, more, _please-_ ” 

Seokmin giggled softly, bumping the intensity up a notch, and Jun sobbed, thighs trembling around the singer’s waist. Minghao and Chan hushed him softly, peppering kisses all over his face and sweat-damp hair.

Jisoo watched them sympathetically, knowing Junhui couldn’t take much more. The poor dancer was openly crying and whimpering with every breath, his whole body flushed a lovely pink, and he couldn’t even sit still or open his eyes through all the stimulation. His sweet scent was so thick it probably could’ve floored any of the alphas.

“Seokmin, let him come. I think he’s had enough.”

The younger singer nodded and, without warning Jun, flipped the vibrator up to its highest setting. Junhui _shrieked_ , toes curling almost painfully as he released all over his chest and stomach. The pair on either side of him continued to kiss and soothe while he thrashed, desperately clutching at anything he could find. Seokmin mercifully turned the vibrations down to a soft buzz to help him ride out the aftershocks, and when his whited-out vision gradually returned, he found Jisoo wiping him down and Minghao hovering over him.

“Is that better, gorgeous?” the beta cooed. Seokmin gently tugged the toy out, leaning down to lap up the slick that spilled out behind it when Jun whimpered and clenched at the sudden emptiness, and Junhui shuddered fiercely, a second, much smaller orgasm washing over him. Minghao grinned, sliding down his mate’s arching body to lick at the fresh streaks of white on his abdomen.

“Better. So much better,” Junhui sighed, somehow blushing deeper when Chan wiped a bit of come from his throat, of all places. “Thank you.”

Jisoo beamed, letting the other three help the limp, quivering omega out of bed so he could change the sheets. It was going to take an obscene amount of scent neutralizer to make them usable again. “Of course, sweetheart. I’ll leave a couple of toys for you to keep in case you need them, all right?”

Junhui was practically falling asleep on Minghao’s shoulder while the other omegas cleaned up and quietly left, encouraging him to rest. The beta refused to let him lay on the fresh sheets without a bath, but he was content to doze in the tub while Minghao washed him.

“You’re so spoiled, kitten,” the younger boy chuckled, giving Jun’s thigh a playful swat when he bonelessly refused to cooperate with the beta’s efforts to drag him out of the bathtub. 

“Mm.” Junhui gave him a mellow, blissed-out smile, finally letting himself be hauled to his feet and wrapped in a soft robe. He all but collapsed into bed, feeling sated and happy. “Love you, Hao,” he murmured against his pillow, turning his head so one bright eye was visible.

Minghao shook his head fondly, wrestling the sheets out from under him to tuck him in, pressing a kiss into his freshly shampooed hair. “I love you, too, angel. Sleep well.”  
_

Minghao was struck by the most disconcerting feeling of déjà vu when he was jolted awake by heavy omega pheromones and the sweet, airy sound of Jun’s whimpers again. He rolled over, rubbing at his bleary eyes, and found a blushing, sweaty Junhui kneeling beside him and panting heavily, his expression slightly pinched.

“Baby, what’s...oh.”

He finally registered Junhui’s open robe and the base of a dildo nestled between his legs — the noise he’d made must have been him sinking down onto the last inch or so.

Minghao scooted closer, laying a comforting hand on his mate’s quivering thigh. “You okay, Junnie? Need any help?”

Junhui shook his head, gasping and clenching around the toy. He braced his hands on Minghao’s crossed legs and lifted his ass a tiny bit, lowering himself back down carefully with a strained moan.

“Holy shit,” Minghao muttered, eyes fixated on glittery blue silicone Jun’s rim was fluttering around — that was the huge toy he had mocked when Jisoo offered it to Junhui earlier. It was so garish and comically large, he hadn’t been sure if Jisoo was being serious, but the singer had glanced at it somberly and encouraged Jun to take it, “just in case.” 

Now he understood why. Junhui wasn’t even really moving aside from tentatively swirling his hips now and then; he was getting worked up pretty quickly just by sitting on it. Given the sheer size, Minghao knew it had to have been squeezing his prostate, and omegas generally craved a good stretch during heats.

“Haohao, _ahh-_ ” Jun sobbed quietly, a few tears slipping down his cheeks. He was so hard it ached, cock leaking against his belly.

“Shh, baby, shh. Do you think you can finish like this?” Junhui nodded sharply, hands shaking where they rested on the beta’s knees. He shivered and rolled his hips, pressing down on the toy a little harder and crying out softly. “Good, that’s it,” Minghao cooed. 

“Haohao, I-I’m going to come,” Jun rushed out, high and breathless. “Feels so full, I...” His movements stilled a bit when he found an angle where the ridged shaft of the toy pressed just right against his swollen prostate, and he whined and trembled with the effort of coordinating his desperate grinding.

“You’re doing so well, love,” Minghao all but purred, stroking Junhui’s slender hips and subtly helping to guide his movements. “Such a pretty baby.”

Jun ducked his head and blushed at the praise, preoccupied enough that his orgasm caught him off guard and he threw his head back with a little wail. By the time he recovered, Minghao was coaxing him to lay back, easing the toy out of him delicately. 

“Holy _shit_ ,” the beta muttered, staring in awe at the eye-wateringly blue monstrosity in his hands. “How did you even get this inside you?” 

Jun pointedly glanced down at the puddle of slick between his thighs before hiding his blushing face in his hands. 

“Guess we’ll need another set of sheets,” Minghao laughed softly to himself. “How do you feel now, sweetheart? Think you’re done?”

The omega thought for a moment, then shook his head, frustrated tears filling his eyes. He could still feel the distinctive warmth in the pit of his stomach, sated for the moment but ready to flare up again at any time. “I’m sorry, Hao, I have no idea why this heat’s so bad,” Jun sniffled. 

“Oh, love, none of this is your fault,” Minghao soothed, kissing away the tears before they could fall. “I just want you to feel like yourself again.”

Junhui curled up on his side, accepting a few bites of banana and some water. “I guess I can just use the things Shua left for me. I don’t want to bother all of them again.”

“Actually,” Minghao interjected with a nervous smile, “I have an idea, but I’m not sure how much you’re going to like it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter should be coming soon!
> 
> _
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://blushwings.tumblr.com)


	2. A Helping Hand

Mingyu was a little worried when Seungcheol sent him home from the studio almost as soon as they’d arrived. The only explanation he got was a cryptic, “Minghao needs your help with something,” and one of their managers had even showed up to drive him back rather than letting him walk. He hoped Jun was alright; he knew the Chinese omega had been having a rough time with his heat.

Junhui and Minghao were the only ones at the dorm, and the beta was waiting in the kitchen, nursing a strong cup of coffee.

“Hey,” Mingyu greeted tentatively, leaning his elbows on the counter once he’d kicked off his shoes. “Everything okay? How’s Junnie-hyung?”

“Still in heat and exhausted. Poor thing can’t get more than a couple hours of sleep.”

Mingyu’s brow furrowed sympathetically. “Is there anything I can do?”

The dancer smirked almost apologetically, setting his mug down and turning to face the taller boy more fully.

“Mingyu, the favor I’m about to ask you for is really, _really_ weird, so please feel free to say no if you’re not comfortable with it.”

The rapper shifted his weight nervously but kept up a helpful smile. “Okay. What is it?”

Minghao sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I need you to fuck Junhui for me.”

An uncomfortably long silence passed while Mingyu’s face reddened. “You need me to...I...” he stammered weakly. Minghao’s impassive expression didn’t shift. “Why me?” he finally managed. “Why not Soonyoung or one of the others?”

“See, Junnie and I talked through the options. Soonyoung is a no because Junhui’s not super into the idea of getting dicked down by his unit leader. Jihoon already turned me down, probably because he and Jisoo haven’t been together for very long.” 

He chuckled to himself, remembering Jihoon’s flat, “Uh...no, thanks. Sorry.”

“Junhui isn’t interested in Hansol because of the age gap — said he feels like a mother to him,” he went on. “Plus, Hansol has a rut coming up, and we all know he’ll probably mark Seungkwan when it comes around. And we didn’t even bother asking about Seungcheol. You know how territorial Jeonghan is for a beta.”

Minghao pressed on a little more confidently, seeing the gears turning in Mingyu’s head. “Junnie likes you, and he trusts you. He’s been on suppressants the whole time, so he just needs you to knot him once, and then he should be fine. I already talked to Wonwoo about it, too, but you can call him, if you’d like.”

The rapper took him up on that and dialed his mate, who answered immediately.

“ _It’s all right, Gyu, he needs you. I brought him a snack this morning and he looked miserable. You go show him a good time._ ” Mingyu could practically hear the beta’s sly grin.

“All right,” the taller boy sighed, both to Wonwoo and Minghao, before he tucked his phone back into his pocket and turned to the waiting dancer. “Where is he?”  
_

Mingyu was a goner.

He had never been with an omega before, much less one in full-blown heat, and the performance unit bedroom smelled so deliciously heady that his pants already felt far too tight. A still-naked Junhui was curled up on his side in a mess of sheets, a pillow shoved between his knees that he had probably been humping before he passed out asleep. The soft glow of the fairy lights above the bed was just enough for Mingyu to see the gleam of slick between the dancer’s thighs.

Minghao only chuckled when the rapper choked on a gasp, leaving him gawking at the foot of the bed. “Hey, sweetheart, wake up,” the beta murmured, stroking Junhui’s cheek lightly until he stirred. “Look who’s here.”

Jun blinked sleepily up at Mingyu for a moment before he realized who he was looking at, blushing and pressing his legs together shyly. “Gyu,” he murmured, voice raspy from both sleep and overuse the previous day, cautiously reaching out for the larger boy.

Mingyu knelt beside Jun on the bed at Minghao’s encouraging nod, startling when the older dancer grabbed his biceps and pulled himself upright, burying his face in the alpha’s neck. Junhui moaned weakly at the scent of cinnamon and chocolate filling his nose, and Minghao saw his eyes roll back slightly as he slumped against Mingyu’s broad shoulder. 

“Hyung, are you okay?” Mingyu asked, panicking a little when he felt tears dampening his shirt. He wrapped his arms slowly around the sniffling omega, Jun’s soft skin damp and overheated under his palms. “You feel feverish.”

“That’s normal,” Minghao jumped in quietly. He’d forgotten Wonwoo didn’t have heats, leaving Mingyu entirely unfamiliar with the situation. “He’s had a long day.”

Jun nodded weakly against Mingyu’s neck. “‘M so tired,” he whimpered, teary voice making the rapper’s heart lurch uncomfortably. “Everything hurts.”

“I know, I know. I’m sorry.” Mingyu pulled back just enough to look Junhui in the eye. “You want me to help you?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Jun gasped. “Please, Gyu, want you so bad, I — ah!”

Junhui yelped as Mingyu pushed him gently onto his back, hovering over him to kiss him deeply. He let out a delighted moan at the sudden weight pressing him into the mattress, instinctively wrapping his long legs around the taller boy’s waist to pull him closer. When they parted for breath, Mingyu dipping his head to bite at Jun’s neck, the omega felt the bed shift and Minghao’s fingers combing through his hair.

“I’ll be right here, kitten,” the beta cooed. “It’s okay.”

Junhui smiled softly and nodded, tipping his head back with a sigh at the feeling of teeth on his collarbone. He tugged impatiently at the back of Mingyu’s shirt, his face pulling into an adorable pout that made both boys smile warmly. 

“You want this off?” Mingyu chuckled fondly. Jun only nodded, eyes wide and eager. He couldn’t help but stare at the omega as he leaned back on his heels to pull off his top; Junhui had a perfect body — lean, slender, and spread out all flushed and beautiful for Mingyu to admire. 

“You’re so gorgeous, Junnie,” he murmured appreciatively, running a curious palm from Junhui’s neck all the way down to his flat stomach, tracing a light circle around his belly button and deliberately avoiding his leaking cock. Jun whined softly and turned his burning face into the pillow, but Mingyu caught the shy smile on his lips before he looked away.

He tossed his shirt aside and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his joggers, but before he could pull them down, Junhui sat up and clambered into his lap, perching on his thigh. The dancer ground his hips down lightly, eyes fluttering shut as he gripped at Mingyu’s shoulders.

“Ah, does that feel good?” the alpha cooed, placing his hands gently on Jun’s narrow hips to help him move. 

Junhui nodded frantically, soft, shaky moans spilling from his plump lips. He didn’t really need Mingyu’s guidance, as it turned out, and the rapper found himself gaping almost comically as he watched Jun grind on his thigh. The dancer’s movements were so graceful and smooth despite his near-delirious arousal, and Mingyu couldn’t help but wonder how those sensual rolls and twists would feel with Junhui on his cock. 

Curious, he tensed his leg and gave it a slight bounce just as Jun pressed down, and it earned him a punched-out little cry. As he repeated the movement, more firmly this time, he felt a sudden gush of slick dampening his pant leg, easing the slide of Junhui’s body.

Groaning at the wet warmth on his thigh, this time Mingyu found himself contemplating what it might be like to have his face buried between Junhui’s legs. He flopped back against a pillow, pulling a startled Jun up to straddle his chest.

“W-what are you-”

“Sit on my face, hyung,” Mingyu suggested, grinning up at Junhui eagerly. “Please?”

Junhui’s breath hitched — he’d been eaten out plenty of times, but this was new to him. He looked to Minghao for guidance, finding his mate palming himself lightly through his pajama bottoms. The beta smirked and quirked an eyebrow at him, tilting his head curiously. “Worth a try,” he mouthed with a shrug.

Swallowing heavily, Jun scooted forward until his knees were caging Mingyu’s head. The alpha looked so excited, tracing Junhui’s small, pink entrance with a fingertip. The dancer was quite literally dripping slick, and Mingyu lapped the clear fluid from his finger, moaning happily at the taste. 

“S-stop staring,” Junhui whimpered, covering his face with his hands. 

Mingyu smiled and pulled on the backs of his thighs, trying to coax him to sit down. “But you’re so pretty.” 

Jun giggled softly and gave the side of the rapper’s head a playful swat. Mingyu took advantage of his momentary distraction to grab two handfuls of his ass and pull the dancer onto his mouth, licking a fat stripe over his opening. Junhui nearly shouted at the initial touch, his voice settling into short, trembling cries as Mingyu went to work on him in earnest. 

While Minghao tended just to focus on his rim, Mingyu played with everything he could reach, nibbling his inner thighs, kissing his perineum and even leaning up to nose at his balls every now and then. His hands were no exception — the feeling of large palms gently cupping and spreading his cheeks was lovely, but it was even better with stray fingers running along the sensitive crease and dipping down alongside Mingyu’s tongue.

It wasn’t until Junhui was shaking all over and rocking himself down against the stimulation, struggling not to yank on Mingyu’s hair too hard, that Minghao tapped the alpha on the arm to make him stop. The teary, doe-eyed look of confusion that Jun gave him was heartbreaking, but the beta soothed him with a soft kiss.

“Easy, angel,” he murmured, giving Jun an affectionate pat on the butt as he slid off of Mingyu’s chest, flopping onto his stomach with his face smushed against a pillow. “Can’t have you coming too early and getting all sleepy on us.” He stroked his mate’s wildly disheveled hair while Mingyu sat up, wiping the lower half of his face on the corner of a blanket. 

“You still good, Junnie-hyung?”

The omega looked over his shoulder and nodded eagerly, spreading his knees wide apart and wiggling his hips slightly in invitation. Mingyu couldn’t really help that his jaw fell slack again as he shuffled over to Jun on his knees; sure, the dancer wasn’t quite as thick as Seokmin or Seungcheol, but he had a gorgeous ass all the same. It was firm but pleasantly soft, and just plump enough to jiggle a bit when Mingyu fondled it. 

“Gyu, hurry up,” Jun mewled prettily. He pressed himself back against the larger boy, frowning when he felt fabric instead of skin. “Why do you still have pants?”

Both Mingyu and Minghao laughed fondly at the pout on Jun’s flushed face. “Sorry, hyung,” the rapper chuckled, peeling off his joggers and briefs and hurling them somewhere near the door. “Better?”

Junhui glanced behind himself again and tried not to look too shocked, despite having to actively keep himself from drooling. He knew alphas were usually on the larger side, but he had never seen one naked in person before, and Mingyu was _big_. He knew that the rapper probably wasn’t a whole lot longer than the dildo he had played with a few hours earlier, but seeing a cock that was thick and fat and shiny with precome, not to mention attached to a beautiful boy and fully capable of knotting him, made him shiver with want.

“It’ll be a whole lot better once you’re inside me,” Junhui whimpered, dropping his head to rest against his folded arms. He arched his back smoothly and gasped in anticipation when he felt Mingyu rub against him, hands cradling his hips to line him up.

The taller boy swallowed heavily as he pressed against Junhui’s opening, feeling it pulse against the head of his cock and dribble a bit of slick. “Tell me if it hurts, okay?”

Junhui murmured his assent, and Mingyu started to carefully nudge forward, only to let out a startled moan when he was able to sink inside all the way to the base in one smooth push. Jun didn’t seem bothered by the intrusion at all, sighing in relief as the sudden fullness took the edge off his heat-fueled desperation. Mingyu gave a few gentle thrusts to orient himself, absently stroking up and down the sweat-slicked curve of Junhui’s spine. He wasn’t used to such an easy, wet slide — using copious amounts of lube on a beta still couldn’t imitate an omega’s flexibility. 

Junhui trembled, pawing weakly at the pillow he was shoved against. “W-wait, Gyu, can...can I turn around? I want to ride you.” He peeked back at Mingyu, a pretty blush creeping down his chest. 

The rapper nodded unsteadily, already struggling to hold himself together. He pulled out carefully and laid back against a stack of pillows, taking a moment to breathe while Jun crawled into his lap. Minghao helped his mate get Mingyu’s cock underneath him properly, and the omega sank down easily again, immediately bracing his hands on the alpha’s sturdy chest for support. 

Junhui’s brow furrowed, and he rolled his hips slowly, looking for that perfect angle he had found with the toy. Once he had the rapper’s twitching length pushing against his prostate steadily, he let out a beautiful little cry, burying his fingers in Mingyu’s hair.

“There you go,” Mingyu gasped, holding Junhui’s waist to help him bounce gently. “Does that feel nice?”

“S-so good, Gyu, I... _ahh!_ ” Jun’s voice pitched an octave higher, coming out strained and wobbly. Mingyu was a little glad he wasn’t as loud as Seokmin, who was enough of a screamer to force the other members into using noise-canceling headphones whenever he and Soonyoung were in the mood (which was often), but as much as he missed Wonwoo’s breathless groans, Junhui’s clear, soft cries were gorgeous.

The rapper was so lost in Jun’s silky, wet heat and the heavy scent of honey and lavender flooding the bedroom that he was startled when the omega suddenly clenched around him, coming between their bodies with a long moan. He caught Junhui when the older boy slumped against him, stroking the back of his neck. 

“Sorry,” the dancer said weakly into Mingyu’s shoulder. “Couldn’t hold it anymore.”

“Oh, hyung, don’t apologize. That was...” He smiled sheepishly. “That was actually really hot.” Junhui let out an airy giggle that made his heart flutter.

It didn’t take long before the cock still buried inside him had Jun aching for release again. He whimpered and shifted his hips slightly — he knew he’d probably be satisfied once he was knotted, but his body was still demanding _more._

“Haohao?” Jun murmured shakily.

The beta was sitting a reasonable distance away on the mattress, still stroking himself idly. “Yeah, sweetheart?”

“I-I want you, too.”

Mingyu gaped at him as the omega made grabby hands at Minghao. “Are you sure you can handle that? You’re...” He glanced down at where their bodies were connected, seeing Junhui’s rim stretched rather tight around his base.

“Yes, please, I want more,” Jun insisted plaintively, tears pooling in his eyes again. Minghao cooed and kissed his nose, standing up briefly to strip off his pajamas.

Mingyu gently maneuvered them onto their sides so Junhui could relax — he was limp and a bit shaky. “Okay, if it’ll make you feel better.” He placed a kiss on Jun’s damp hairline, pressing the omega’s plush little ass against his body, and gave his neglected cock a few strokes to encourage him to produce more slick.

Minghao spread out on his side along Junhui’s front, hooking his mate’s leg over his waist. Mingyu gripped the back of Jun’s leg for good measure, fingers digging into the meat of his thigh. Minghao reached down to finger him a bit first, sliding two digits in carefully alongside the alpha, but Jun reacted with nothing but pleased hums and sighs. The beta still wasn’t entirely sure he’d fit, removing his fingers to line himself up, but Junhui’s entrance parted around him with relative ease as he squeezed his cock in next to Mingyu’s, the omega’s body even more loose and pliant than usual thanks to his heat.

Junhui keened brokenly, unsure of whether to rock forward or back but so deliciously full he couldn’t bring himself to care. He writhed and clawed at Minghao’s back, leaving tiny crescents where his nails had dug in. The alpha and beta moved together, thrusting into him gently, and Jun nearly wailed at the pressure against his sweet spot — and everywhere else, really. 

They had to keep the pace slow, but that was all Junhui could handle. He was shuddering and squirming desperately, sobbing out variations of “Gyu” and “Hao” whenever either of them moved the slightest bit. Minghao felt a spurt of warmth against his stomach, and Jun spasmed impossibly tight around both of them, clutching at the beta to ground himself. 

“D-don’t...don’t stop!” Junhui gasped before either boy could hesitate. 

Mingyu complied but glanced over the omega’s shoulder to look at Minghao. “I’m not going to last much longer,” he panted, voice strained.

The beta nodded, tossing his chestnut hair out of his eyes. He knew he’d have to pull out before Mingyu finished, but he had been worked up enough watching the whole spectacle that he was nearly done, too. He grabbed his mate’s hip and rocked into him a bit harder, chasing his orgasm, and Junhui tried to spur him on with a heated kiss that was mostly just a mess of teeth and saliva.

Minghao came with a low groan, both Jun and Mingyu whimpering at the sudden twitching and warmth. That was enough to push Mingyu right to the edge, and the base of his cock started to swell just as the beta slid himself out. 

The rapper held Junhui close to his chest, still keeping his thrusts gentle but pushing a bit deeper now that he had more room to move. Jun wiggled excitedly when he felt Mingyu’s knot catching on his rim; he’d never done this before, but he didn’t doubt that he could take it, and he honestly was starting to feel a bit empty again in the absence of Minghao’s cock. Both boys were whispering encouragement in his ear while they lavished him with kisses, and he sighed delightedly, basking in the attention.

Mingyu hesitated when his knot neared its full size, grinding slowly to coax the omega’s body to open for him. Junhui pushed down a little, and then it squeezed in with a quick thrust. The alpha groaned and buried his face in the dancer’s neck, finally starting to come. The fullness and sudden rush of heat threw Junhui over the edge again with a quiet scream, and he came all over himself, his opening clenching around the bulge to milk everything out of it. 

“ _Fuck,_ Junnie...” Mingyu murmured shakily, caressing the omega’s chest and flank as he continued to twitch and spill inside him. He nudged a knee in between Jun’s thighs to keep his legs spread slightly.

Minghao watched, fascinated, as Junhui’s smooth lower belly started to distend slightly from the sheer amount of come being pumped into him. He leaned down closer to where Jun’s rim was stretched open and fluttering around Mingyu’s knot, rubbing his thumb around the sensitive skin soothingly. The older boy whined and shuddered again, a bit of white dribbling from his overused cock, and Mingyu spilled yet another gush of warmth into him, grinding against him with what little room he had to move.

“You doing okay?” Minghao asked his mate quietly. Junhui was shaking and drenched in sweat, but he looked so happy, nuzzling against his pillow and lacing his fingers together with Mingyu’s over the soft swell of his belly. 

“Mm-hmm. Want to sleep,” he drawled, yawning adorably. Mingyu purred in the back of his throat and tugged him a bit closer, tangling their legs together comfortably. They’d be locked together for an hour or two, at least.

Minghao grinned fondly and pulled a blanket over them, ignoring the disaster of sweat and bodily fluids they’d probably made of the bed. “All right, sweetheart, you get some rest. We’ll be right here.”

Junhui fell asleep right away, squished happily between the two of them.  
_

It was late afternoon by the time Mingyu softened enough to slip out of Jun, the omega stirring awake and whining at the sudden emptiness. 

“Shh, pretty, we’ve got you,” Minghao crooned, petting Junhui’s ashy hair as he settled back down. He subtly checked between his mate’s thighs; his entrance was a little reddened and puffy from being spread open for so long, but nothing too bad. “How are you feeling?”

“Kind of sore. And sticky, but mostly good,” Jun admitted, scrunching up his nose. He blushed and squeezed his legs together, a little embarrassed over the mess of come and slick leaking onto the sheets without Mingyu plugging him up, but it was a small price to pay for feeling normal again. His bulging middle gradually deflated back to its normal flat plane, and he rubbed it gently, missing the feeling of being so full more than he had expected.

“Do you two want to get cleaned up while I change the covers? I’m pretty sure there’s bath bombs lying around somewhere,” the beta offered. 

Junhui’s face lit up, and he arched his back in a deep stretch, flexing his legs experimentally. “Um, Gyu, do you think you could carry me? I’m 90% sure I can’t walk.”

Mingyu chuckled, shaking his head fondly. He tried to scoop up the omega bridal style, but Jun was nearly as tall as he was and very boneless currently. “Hyung, you’re gonna have to work with me a bit here,” he laughed, trying and failing to get a grip on the uncooperative puddle of limbs. “I can’t pick up a soggy noodle.”

“But I’m a good noodle!” Junhui squeaked, rapidly dissolving into a fit of giggles. He flailed ineffectively for a few seconds, Mingyu accidentally dumping him back on the bed at least twice, before he gave up and just threw the cackling dancer over his shoulder and hauled him to the bathroom, both of them snorting and nearly crying with laughter.

Once Minghao was sure they were settled in a warm bubble bath without one or both of them hurting themselves (cramming two of the tallest members into one bathtub was like playing Tetris with legs), he grabbed a quick shower and slipped back into the bedroom, leaving Junhui and Mingyu giggling and splashing playfully in the tub.

The bedsheets were, predictably, an irrecoverable mess, but the omegas thankfully kept extras around with that in mind. Once Junhui was in his sleeping clothes and nice and snug in bed, Minghao started to root around for something that would fit Mingyu, but the rapper reentered the room with a towel around his hips, pausing to check his phone where he’d left it on the nightstand.

“I’ll just go back to my room and grab some clothes, if that’s okay. Jeonghan-hyung says dinner’s ready, do you want me to bring you something?”

Junhui’s stomach growled, making him smile ruefully. “Yes, please.” Mingyu turned to leave, but Jun’s soft voice stopped him. “Gyu? Thanks. For everything.”

He beamed at the dancer’s red cheeks, which he promptly tried to hide behind his blanket. “Anytime, hyung. Guess I’m your booty call, now!”

Junhui whined at the saucy wink Mingyu gave him and buried his face in his hands, shoulders trembling with laughter, and Minghao chucked a pillow at the giggling alpha as he escaped into the hallway.  
_

By the end of the week, Junhui had unintentionally managed to put nearly half the group out of commission, his heat apparently powerful enough to trigger everyone else’s. With their mates busy, Jisoo and Seokmin had dragged each other off to the elder’s bedroom, leaving poor Chan by himself when his heat didn’t rear its ugly head as quickly as theirs. He went straight to Jun in tears, who had immediately escorted the youngest omega back to the dorm to look after him.

Now they were curled up together in Junhui’s bed, Chan nosing weakly at the taller boy’s bare chest in a blissful daze. 

“Feel better now, Channie?” Jun purred, dipping down to kiss the crown of his head and take a deep breath of his sweet honeysuckle scent.

He hummed quietly in affirmation, snuggling closer to Junhui’s warm body. “For a while, yeah.” He chuckled to himself, craning his neck to give Jun a playful smirk when the Chinese boy looked at him curiously. “Hey, do you think Mingyu-hyung would let me borrow him?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of all the times I decide to slip in a Spongebob reference, it’s in a smut fic. x_x
> 
> Thanks for taking this unholy journey with me! I’m not really sure what I want to work on next, so please feel free to comment some oneshot ideas, if you’d like! 
> 
> _
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://blushwings.tumblr.com) | I’m royally awful at checking this sometimes and am still pretty sure I’m using it wrong half the time, but I’ll do my best if you’d like to submit something or chat there


End file.
